Life of a Kirkland
by Nickila Scotcio
Summary: Arthur Kirkland with his large family, school, and a rediculous Rugby player. Add a dash of a time of depression, romance, and plent of comedic moments and you've got yourself a story! T for language, and francis. AU, human names. USUK
1. The Kirkland's

The Kirkland family was a weird one, to say the least. There was Alice Kirkland, wife to the deceased Captain Kirkland. She was a woman of her 50's, and liked discipline and order. She was a no nonsense type of mother, talented in embroidery, and horrifying at cooking.

Her first born child was a boy with the name of Angus Kirkland. He was skilled in the art of playing the bagpipes, but promptly led that skill to its death when kids would make fun of him for it. He then dyed his hair red and picked up smoking (and drinking) to fit in, and eventually dropped out of school. He (in some people's opinion) finally moved out from home, and is currently in Scotland. He is 21 and has the most _exciting_ job of bartender.

Not only did she have 1 kid, Alice had 4 children after him. After Angus came Ronald, a boy who was wild and rambunctious. You could never keep him on track and, like Angus; he too drank and dyed his hair red at a young age. He could care less about anyone or anything, hence why he ran away from home at 16. He has been recently found in Ireland, with a family of his own and a job at the local pub.

The third oldest son was William. The quietest. He likes to keep to himself and did everything he was asked of. Nothing special about him, he now owns a respectable business in Wales, and rarely touches base with any of his family.

Next came Arthur, a boy of 16. The boy of which this story will be centered about. He was a boy who loved his mother dearly, so much so he did just about everything she did. He embroidered, picked up her cooking skill (which, if you can guess, is not all its cracked up to be), reads books, especially shakespeare like she does, and from time to time can be found trying to discipline his younger brother. He attends a prestigious private high school, and he pretends to hate talking to people, when in actuality he regrets it later, when the pressure of loneliness is on his shoulders. Also, he hates the French and Americans.

Peter Kirkland was the last child to be born, right before Captain Kirkland had past. He was an elementary school kid, and loved to annoy the living hell out of Arthur. He tends to call Arthur jerk, mainly because he is always called immature by Arthur.

Yes, the Kirkland family is a weird one, and they only get better, once the _real_ story begins. When we all meet, Mr. Alfred F. Jones.

* * *

><p>So I know its not the new one I said I'd have on here, but my at home laptop still has no net so this'll have to do. I'll get it up sometime I promise! 3<p> 


	2. Alfred F Jones

So, I re-read this and decided I didn't like it. Too fast, in my opinion. So I took it down and re-did this chapter. It isn't as bad as before, still a bit short, but I'm happier with it. Sorry if there is/was any confusion!

-Nickila

* * *

><p>School. The one place he didn't want to be.<p>

Arthur Kirkland stood in front of the doors of the place he liked least. The jocks were ass-holes, the girls where, in a simple word, bitches. Nobody wanted to be friends with him, and he felt the same feelings toward them. It would be another day of no one bothering him and he doing like-wise.

At least, that's what he thought.

Arthur walked to the doors of the school and push on the old heavy oak doors. The purple coat of his uniform crinkled underneath his weight as he did so, bringing a scowl to his face, and causing him to smooth down the jacket.

He walked into the wide, grand hall of his school and, without a second thought, went right to his first period home room, ignoring anyone who walked by him.

They did likewise.

He sat down in the first desk farthest from the door in the front row, took out his materials, then stared out the window at the rain that fell outdoors. London was always like this, raining like it was nobody's business. It always brought a smile to Arthur's face when someone complained that it rained so much.

It wasn't like the sun _forgot_ England or anything. It just knows that if England should have a personality, he/she would always be… glum.

Shrugging the ridiculous idea off, Arthur looked to his notebook and stared into nothingness, waiting for school to start so he could get it over with. He pulled out his math homework he never finished and started to work on it slowly and unfocused.

_It's the same every day. Wake up, eat food, go to school, ignore everyone, go home, eat, sleep._

He sighed as he thought this, unaware that his usual schedule was about to be broken.

Arthur never really liked school, and the school felt likewise.

* * *

><p>"Hey man! Toss it over here!" An (obnoxiously loud) American cried out to his team mate, who had balled up his innocent homework and was now throwing it around the room. The American's name was Alfred F. Jones, and he was one of the few rugby players for the community.<p>

And he loved every second of it.

He was at his locker, dodging teachers' glares and laughing as loud as possible with his friends. His locker was over filled with comics, books (mainly science ones, oddly enough), and pictures of America and its flag.

He was just _a little_ patriotic.

His considerably unimportant friend tossed the ball of paper at him, and laughed when another guy showed up, holding a playboy. Alfred, of course, caught the airborne paper, and unintentionally ignored the beach blonde girl who was trying to get his attention.

She huffed when she saw her efforts were futile, but didn't give up. She tried to lift her skirt a bit, and giggled when Alfred finally looked over.

"Oh, hi Jen! Nice day huh?" He then promptly turned back around to laugh and chat with his friends some more, fully aware she was now stomping off.

You see, he found as of recent that he wasn't really into girls, like he'd thought.

Even so, all of the, well, gay guys in this school were to… _over the top_ for Alfred. He just wanted to find a good guy, with an accent perhaps (shouldn't be so hard, almost every student has an accent no one's ever heard of), who won't laugh at him for liking math and science so much.

He was sure he was asking too much but hey, maybe he was.

"Hey dudes, I'm goin' to first period. See ya 'round!" He left the two airheads and headed for math, one of his favorite subjects, to find a student he's never seen before, sitting all by himself.

* * *

><p>"No no, you've got it all wrong." The small, purple faery, that had shown up soon after Arthur started his homework, stared at Arthur with a confused look. "You put the six here, <em>then<em> add the two Anabelle." She stared at the paper for a moment, then muttered a soft "oh."

Arthur laughed and leaned back in his desk chair, amused by the small faery for its mistake. He watched as she fixed her mistake, and then was rudely awakened by a poke.

"Hi! I'm Alfred! What's up?"

Arthur glared at the boy, who was now sitting in the desk next to his, and scoffed.

"I do believe the ceiling is up. Now leave me alone. Why are you here anyway?"

Alfred's smile faltered a bit, but quickly picked itself up.

"Well, you looked kinda lonely, so I thought, 'why not talk to him and make friends'? So that's what I'm doing! Plus, I think this is my first period… this is math right?"

Arthur stared at Alfred with a stupefied look, Anabelle flittering and looking in-between the two as Arthur glared.

"…Well it appears you thought wrong."

"About friends or about math?"

Arthur glared. "About friends, you twit."

He turned from the hamburger and started to doodle on his math homework, ignoring Anabelle's tiny protests of 'keeping the paper clean' as he did such.

Alfred stayed silent as he watched, then decided he couldn't give up. He wanted to be friends with the guy, and by darn it he was going to be, even if the dude was rude. He put on a bright smile and decided to pester the Brit just a bit more.

"So, you like coffee?"

"No."

"Tea?"

Arthur ignored him, giving Alfred's smile a chance to get wider.

"Of course you like tea, your British!" Alfred started to chuckle. Arthur, in turn, glared at Alfred, and with as much spite as he could muster, lashed out at him… with words.

"English, you moronic twat."

Alfred blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm English. Not British."

Alfred stared at the English teen, before promptly laughing out loud.

"You know, you're funny! I like that!"

Arthur glared at him, and then turned away from Alfred a bit, or at least as much as his desk would let him.

Alfred waited a moment, keeping his eye on Arthur's hand as it doodled on his homework. Small pictures of god knows what that don't exist made their mark on the paper filled with numbers.

"You got this one wrong yanno."

Arthur looked to the American with a confused gaze, Anabelle following suit. Alfred gave a cheeky grin before pointing to the paper.

"You put six _here,_ then add the two."

Arthur looked down at his homework, a bewildered look on his face. Anabelle looked between the paper and Arthur, then muttered a "Aha!" as she pointed and laughed in Arthur's face. He just gave her a sneer and waved her off.

"How would you know?"

Alfred scoffed lightly and made a face. "I'm not _that _stupid! Ahaha!"

Arthur stared at the now-laughing boy, and chuckled a bit to himself. "Yeah, you _really_ are smart. That face just tells all." He then burst out laughing with Alfred, and both were near tears by the time they were done.

"Say, dude, why haven't I seen you around here? The class isn't _that_ big."

Arthur stared at his tainted homework, a small frown making its way back to his face.

"I don't like people, so I hide myself away until schools over. If I'm quiet and unseen, I'll never get called on." He slightly laughed to himself. "I mean, you can see. The evidence is right here. I'm not as smart as people make me to be."

Alfred watched the sulky Arthur, and a smile grew on his face.

"Yanno, you remind me of my brother! Only, he doesn't try to be unseen! Aha!"

Arthur glared at Alfred, fully aware that the bloke had shoved his reason aside and made a joke out of it. He huffed and turned away from him again, intent on talking with Anabelle, only to find her gone.

"…Anabelle's gone. Where'd she go?" Arthur asked himself, looking around in his bag and under his notebooks.

"Dude, who?"

"You wouldn't understand." Arthur sighed, and gave up looking for her. "Ah well, class is going to start soon anyway."

Alfred looked at Arthur, clearly confused, but shrugged it off. "You must be one of those guys who still have imaginary friends."

Arthur glared at him, a notion that has long since grew old in Alfred's eyes, and then scoffed.

"Yeah, sure. And you're one of those guys who don't have half a brain."

"Hey! That was cruel!"

Arthur smirked and ignored the now whiney kid next to him as students began to file into the classroom. Arthur shrunk away from them as classmates ran up to Alfred and (quite obnoxiously) began speaking with him. Mainly about sports and things Arthur never cared for.

Not that he cares for a lot in the first place.

But this was odd. This had been the first time anyone came up to him and started to talk to him. Not to say nobody ever talks to Arthur, they do, but this is the first time anyone has ever had a _conversation_ with him. Even if he was glaring half the time.

And, Alfred didn't leave after the first time Arthur had been rude.

_It's going to be short lived. He's going to leave you like everyone else, everyone but us._

Arthur ignored the voices that are always swimming in his head, and couldn't help but let the smile on his face show when he thought that this time, he could have a friend.


	3. london air

Ok, can I make a quick note? This is what, chapter 3? Not even? So can someone explain to me why I get private messages telling me my plot is "unoriginal" when I barely even got a chance to get into it in depth? Please, if you want to flame, fine. Be my guest. Just realize that you look like the idiot who just likes to whine because they can't think of anything as good. Also, do it publicly. I'm sure _everyone_ wants to hear what you have to say.

Sorry, a little irritated. Also sorry this took so long to those who enjoy it. Thanks for waiting. Again, i apologize.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Class had long ended, and lunch was showing its face to the students of the school. Arthur stayed in his seat; slowly packing up the things he had, and left the room after all the other students had already filed out.<p>

He had enough.

The teachers today were especially trying to get him to talk. Of course, he ignored them, but that didn't stop students from wondering what he is like, despite the fact they'd been in the same class as him for years.

And he hated peer curiosity.

_Fuck school. Fuck people. _He angrily stalked through the halls on his way to the roof. The roof was his favorite spot in the entire school. It was a place to himself, to escape during the hours of school, away from the prying eyes of curious… well… retards.

Arthur got to the cement gray top of the school and walked to the very edge. He sat on the ledge of the roof, overlooking the city of London, and took in a deep breath. The fumes of smoke conversing with left over rain filled his senses, and caused him to cough.

_Way to go, genius. Trying to get yourself killed?_

"Oh, shut up." He told himself, annoyed at the notion his inner voice was making.

Yes, he was **not** crazy.

He watched the clouds that passed the city with mild interest. Their grey hues mixed with blank white invited a storm to unleash. The rain began begging to be let loose and the thunder rolled mildly, ready to release its rage. It was so beautiful he could have cried.

Obviously, he didn't. He saw this sight just about every day. This place was his home. This scene could be easily seen at anytime right out his bedroom window. However, nothing could compare to the true beauty of looking at the sky from the highest point Arthur could find.

That was probably why if you ever needed him, you'd find him on a roof.

But that's a moment for another time.

"Where's this silver lining everyone is always talking about?" Arthur asked himself, searching the cotton-like puffs that were floating in the sky. He had gotten no answer, except for the dull rumble the sky had to give.

A slight wind passed him by, smelling of old rain, and tussling his already messy hair. He sighed, wanting nothing more than to go home or perhaps read a book.

So he did.

He pulled out one of his old favorites from his backpack. He actually had many old favorites, considering he loved anything by Shakespeare. But this book wasn't by the genius that is Shakespeare. The book was a faded brown color, with a worn spine that told the holder the owner loved the book in his care. On the cover, written in a silver script, were the words, The Hobbit.

He smiled to himself, then buried himself in the arms of the story. Arthur became deeply enveloped in the story Bilbo told, finding himself gasping at suspense and laughing at misfortune. He always found himself losing himself like this. It was something about the written word that fascinated Arthur.

Except poetry. He hated poetry with a passion.

It wasn't until Arthur had gotten to the part with the goblin attack that he realized someone was on the roof with him. That person made themselves known by emitting a soft 'wow.'

Arthur looked up and glared, angry that he had been disturbed by this intruder. The intruder responded by looking at Arthur and giving him a goofy smile.

"So this is where you hide yourself."

Arthur sighed, not wanting to put up with this, but unable to put aside his feeling of happiness by the person.

"Gilbert, what are you doing here?"

Gilbert, an albino high-schooler with the most striking red eyes anyone has ever seen, smiled his trademark smirk, his eyes shimmering.

"Can't I visit a buddy once in a while?"

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I could say the same to… oh, wait…"

Gilbert went to a different school than Arthur. It was always a wonder how he got into the school on a near-daily bases, but that didn't bother Arthur. He and Gilbert had been good friends since forever. In fact, Gilbert is one of the only friends Arthur has ever had.

As Arthur always said, quality over quantity. He was quite content with the lack of human communication.

The only problem is, they've grown distant as of lately. Gilbert found less and less time to be with Arthur. So that's why Arthur has to stop being friends with him before Gilbert decides to. That was one of the only fears Arthur had; people leaving him.

He couldn't bear the thought.

"This is my school, moron." Arthur stabbed, complimenting Gilbert in the only way he knew how.

Gilbert gave a lopsided grin. "Yeah? Well, I'm to awesome for this school."

Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes, not surprised by the stupid that can be Gilbert… _sometimes_.

"So, what're you doing after school today?"

Arthur lifted a brow at the other. "Nothing, why?"

Gilbert moved his hand back and forth, as if trying to toss invisible gnats away from him. "Oh nothing, just thought the awesome me could be bothered to hang out for a while."

Arthur once again snorted. "Yeah, okay. 'Could be bothered.' What utter bull-shit."

Gilbert promptly ignored Arthur. "Yeah. We could go… uh…"

Arthur dead panned.

"You have no idea what you're saying do you?"

"Nope."

Trying not to show he was amused, Arthur sighed, and looked back out at the city. A moment of silence nestled over them, giving a sense of peace over the gray that is London.

Typical Gilbert had to destroy it. "So… how 'bout it?"

Arthur exhaled a deep breath from his nose, never looking from the city buildings. "No. Nothing against you of course, but I'd rather go home."

Gilbert threw his head back and laughed. "Typical Arthur. Well, I gotta go. Call me when you decide to be fun." and with that, as usual, he was gone.

* * *

><p>School flew by as fast as a man in the Sahara without water. The seconds crawled until finally the bell rang, unleashing the hell that is the youth in society. Arthur dragged himself to the building he called home, knowing the first thing he'd see is a bright mother and a (pain in the arse) younger brother. It's not that he hated home, quite the opposite really, it was just that he had another long day.<p>

Long… long day.

He climbed up the stairs to his room to drop his things off, on the way yelling a hello to his mother. Alice Kirkland regarded her son with the usual 'welcome home!' and 'how was school?'

Already too far away to answer the question, Arthur threw his bag into his room and proceeded up to the attic, also known as 'his den'.

He opened the door, taking in the dusty air with a content smile on his face. This was home to him, this was where he really liked to be.

The attic was large, with a corresponding window that acted as a wall. The view of all of London lived beyond that window-wall. Situated in front of it was a lumpy old black couch. To the left of the couch against the wall was Arthur's personal bookshelf, full of folders and notebooks of his creations. A desk and bookshelf faced each other against different walls near the door, the new bookshelf filled top to bottom with classics, mainly Shakespeare. The floors where plain and wooden, and the walls, unpainted.

Arthur would spend days in this room, writing, thinking, or reading (mainly Shakespeare, he was rather fond of those stories.) on the couch.

It was his place to himself, his place to be alone.

There was something amazing about the written word. It excited and fascinated Arthur, so much so he'd find himself lost in different worlds for hours on end.

He loved all writing, all except poetry. He hated poetry. Too emotional. He never cared to express that much emotion on a single page.

Arthur walked to his couch and sat, sighing happily and picking up the book he was last reading. Macbeth. One of his top favorites. He opened the worn, well loved pages, and began reading Lady Macbeth's lines of how to kill Duncan quietly.

Those who deceive were always the best type of characters in Arthur's eyes.


	4. The other Brother

I realize It's been like, six-hundred years. I have my "excuse" on my profile under today's (January 28th, 2014) date, as well what I plan to do for the year and hopefully years to follow.

If you want to read it feel free, but other wise enjoy the chapter. c:

* * *

><p>The deafening sound of a thunder-clap is what jolted Arthur from his sleep in the "den." It was raining, of course, in London. Thundering, actually, but that's besides the point. Arthur looked around with a groggy stare, ignoring the large window portraying the city under a dark gray skyline. He stared at the clock hanging over his desk. 5:45am. He still had an hour before needing to leave for school.<p>

With a groan he figured he might as well get up. He unglued Macbeth from the couch and attempted to smooth the pages that had crinkled under his body as he slept. He then put the beloved book back in the proper spot on the bookshelf. After a quick stretch, he trudged down the steps of the attic and into the bathroom on the floor below.

By the time it was 6:30 Arthur figured it was time he take his leave. He didn't care that he was leaving early. No one else in the house was awake, and for that Arthur was grateful. No need for pointless partings like "have a good day at school" or "get good grades!" Not that his mother said anything like that to him. As Arthur saw it, his mother hardly talked to him anymore.

He spaced out as he shuffled down the sidewalk. Cars flew past him as it rained on him, but Arthur didn't care. He just wanted to get to school.

He felt a slap on his back. He whipped around to find a smiling and "keseseses"-ing Gilbert behind him.

"Hey! Where you off to?" The German asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Gilbert. Must you? It's not even 7. Can't you wait until a decent hour to bother me?"

"Sorry!" His very unapologetic voice laughed. "But the awesome me needs to make his presence know at all times!"

"Shouldn't you be off to school?"

"Where do you think I'm going?"

To that Arthur Shrugged.

"Yeah, me neither." Arthur rolled his eyes, turned and walked away.

"Hey! Wait for me!" They walked together and made light conversation until they had to split paths.

"...And then he yelled so hard he popped blood vessels in his face! You think you've seen Luddy mad? You've no idea... so yeah. Are you free after class today?"

"Oh uh... well..." Arthur couldn't believe himself. Gilbert never really had any free time, and here he was, asking if he wanted to spend time with him. "My mom needs me for something today. I apologize. I can't."

Arthur couldn't believe himself. He just lied. Arthur has never lied to a friend, as few (only one, actually) as he has. And now here he was.

"Oh, ok. The awesome me will find something totally awesome to do instead then. See you around!" Gilbert shrugged his backpack over his shoulder and headed off to school, seemingly with a bounce in his step as he laughed and muttered about being "awesome."

"Yeah... see you." Arthur spoke mostly to himself. He turned his respective way and continued on his trek to school. The lonesome side-walk was his only companion. The rain had finally let up, spraying a light mist over everything in its wake.

Arthur was trapped into listening to his thoughts. He felt as gray as the weather. He saw it in his mother's eyes each time he saw her. He was an issue. He was a problem. He needed to apologize, for what he could not pinpoint, nor did he think himself worthy of being forgiven. He'd felt like this for a while. He knew that sad look in his mother's tired eyes. The look of "Why Arthur? Why?" He felt sorry. He wanted so much to beg forgiveness for being such a disappointment.

A nagging feeling in his head told him not everything was as it seemed, and he quickly pushed all thoughts into the back of his mind, as the grey stone of the school building entered his sights.

He climbed the steps of the school building and immediately went to his first classroom. He sat in his usual seat 30 minutes early and spaced out.

He didn't expect the idiot American from yesterday to talk to him again. _And why should he?_ Arthur thought. _You're a bother. A nobody. No one wants to be your friend. It's a miracle Gilbert talks to you._

As expected, the classroom filled up, including Alfred, all forgetting Arthur existed. Arthur felt a pang of hurt, but quickly reminded himself that he saw this coming. He knew Alfred wouldn't talk to him again. And for now, he told himself that he didn't care.

"Class, settle down!" The teacher shouted, giving Arthur his cue to run on auto pilot. Barely registering what was being taught, he mindlessly took notes.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the week Arthur and Alfred didn't so much as glance at each other. Life went on as usual for the two boys. Alfred loud and obnoxious as ever and Arthur quiet and isolated in himself.<p>

Two weeks go by before they would talk again.

Alfred wasn't in school today, not that Arthur was looking for him each day. The teacher walked into the room as the final warning bell rang and put her things on the desk in front of the room.

"Alright class!" The teacher attempted to gain the attention of her class. "I have assigned you all into pairs of two for the interview project I mentioned in the beginning of the year."

Groans filled the classroom as the teacher got out her paper of names. "Alrighty- Antonio and Francis." The hushed sound of a "Yes!" was heard somewhere in the middle of the room.

"Kiku and Alfred." Arthur felt his heart drop for some reason. _Was I really hoping to be paired off with that idiot?" _Arthur ignored the feeling and went back to paying attention to the teacher.

"Toris and Ivan." Poor Toris. "Yao and Tino. And finally, Feliciano and Feliks." What? "Now class, let's go over the assignment real quick one last time..."

He wasn't called on. He sat in front of her all morning and she forgot to put him in a group. He ignored her reminder of the assignment. He couldn't believe she forgot him. Sure he was quiet, and sure he was forgotten quite often by his peers, but his teachers loved him! They all knew Arthur as a golden student.

Maybe he was over thinking the situation. Maybe he just needed to relax. There is no need to panic. _I'll ask when class is over._ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>A little while later, the bell ending the class rang. "Alright class! Don't forget to have 3 names of people you will be interviewing on Monday! Have a good weekend."<p>

Arthur waited until the class filed out to talk to her.

"Excuse me..." The teacher looked up from her desk.

"Ah! Arthur. How can I help you?"

"You forgot me."

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion before she reached into he bag to retrieve her list.

"Let's see... I could have sworn I called- Oh!" She smiled at Arthur. "It seems I did made a mistake in announcement. You'll be paired with Matthew. Don't feel bad, I clearly forgot him too."

"I'm right here..." Both Arthur and the teacher jumped. "Oh! So you are. Here's your partner Arthur. Why don't you show him around school? He's new."

"Uh... sure." Arthur didn't want to be rude. "Goodbye."

"Have a great weekend boys!" The teacher smiled and went back to her paperwork.

Both Arthur and Mathew left the empty classroom and started towards their next classes.

"You don't have to show me around." Mathew said in what sounded like a whisper. "I've been going here for 3 years now..."

"Oh..." Arthur felt a pang of embarrassment, for he never noticed Mathew.

"It's alright." The blonde smiled. "I'd rather be little known than well-known like my brother."

To make small talk and not be rude, Arthur asked who his brother was.

"His name's Alfred. I'm sure you've heard of him."

Arthur sharply looked at Mathew. "Really? Please, don't take offence, but you two don't seem alike at all."

Mathew smiled. "I get that a lot. We look alike, but that's about it. He got the 'good genes' I guess. That's how I see it. He's the loud, funny, friendly guy and I'm just the look-a-like."

Feeling a sense of familiarity and discomfort, Arthur found that he could only mutter a soft 'oh' to Mathew.

"Well anyway," Mathew spoke, "Who should we interview for our project?"

"Hmm..." Arthur contemplated for a moment. "...Well, there is supposed to be a common theme between interviews, right?" Mathew nodded. "Ok, well, what kind of theme do we want to do? Once we figure that out, we can find interviews for it. From there we can figure out how we want to present the project."

Mathew nodded in agreement. "That sounds good. So... how about something easy? Like food?"

Arthur gave him a look. "I can almost guarantee you some other group is already doing food. If not all. We could definitely be more creative than that..."

Mathew laughed softly, which sounded to Arthur like a series of awkward breaths. "I guess you're right. We can find some sort of class-safe activity, interview people who do that activity, then have the class do that activity."

Arthur nodded. "That sounds good. Now we just need to figure out what activity is both safe and interesting."

Mathew smiled. "Well, I need to get to chemistry. We can talk more at lunch or something about the project, maybe even get it started..?"

"That sounds fine. Better to get it done and over with." Arthur gave a half-hearted smile. "Until then."

Mathew waved and left Arthur in the hall. _How come I've never seen him around...?_ Arthur shrugged and started walking to his next class, never thinking he and Mathew could be friends, for he already forgot Mathew's name.

* * *

><p>Like I said above, explanation is on my main page. Thanks for reading! c:<p> 


	5. Project Visit

The weekend had come to Arthur faster than he thought it would. The week flew by him at speeds he could not comprehend. Not that the weekend usually mattered to Arthur, mind you, but this was no ordinary weekend.

This was Arthur's very first time going to someone Else's home. His nerves were through the roof.

_It's ridiculous_, he thought, _how nervous and stupid I'm being._

His mother and Anebelle (the fairy) were against him, it seemed. Both were very excited to see him have "social interaction" with someone "real." This was ridiculous! He hung out with Gilbert, didn't he?

Guilt smacked him in the face when he remembered blowing Gilbert off earlier this week. He still couldn't figure out a legitimate reason to why he did that. He had just been having a bad week. _Yeah... a bad week._ He frowned.

Shaking his head, he re-focused himself on the impending doom of seeing someone in their home for the first time. His mother and fairy friend were being obnoxious. He wasn't going to this "friend's" house for fun or to "hang out." No... he was going to work on his project with this person.

Arthur felt the guilt quickly return to him. He had forgotten his partner's name again. After asking this person for their name the third time this week, Arthur figured it safe to think of his partner as "Alfred's look-a-like."

Alfred's look-a-like had a weird power to make you forget about him, Arthur figured, though, it didn't seem like he wanted to be forgotten.

Despite this, it was Arthur's partner that came up with what they were going to do for this project. He had suggested finger-painting and Arthur, being ever so remorseful, decided that would be a good fun way to inform the class (and get back at his teacher for forgetting him, though now he thinks she really just forgot Alfred's look-a-alike).

So here he was, walking on his way to the street behind his house (he didn't realize Alfred lived so close, not that he cared, mind you.) to enter some stranger's home to do a project with whats-his-face. It seemed nearly comical his mother and fairy friend were this excited over it.

* * *

><p>"Mattie! When's your partner getting here?!" Alfred yelled down the stairway at his (10 second) younger twin.<p>

"Uh... around noon."

Alfred was bursting with excitement. Matthew hadn't told him who his partner was (Alfred never really asked so...), and Alfred was all over making new friends. It was in his nature to be overly friendly and social.

Though most people just called him "annoying." Not that Alfred really cared. Or maybe he just never really noticed...

But that didn't really matter now. He was going to meet someone new today!

"Alfred... You realize it's only 9, don't you?"

"Yeah Alfie! This is the first time I've seen you up before 1 in the afternoon! Hah!" Their mother came in laughing.

She was a petite woman with the energy and carefree attitude of Alfred, yet the ability to sense the mood and be polite like Mathew. Both boys loved her to death. Although- Mathew wasn't really sure he could handle the two of them when they "conspired" against him.

"What can I say?" Alfred flashed his superhero smile, "I'm so friggen excited!"

"I don't see why.. he's my partner.." Mathew whispered under his breath.

"So Mattie, when do we get to meet the lucky guy?" His mother winked. Mathew blushed.

"Mom! Don't say it like I'm dating him! He's just my partner for a project!"

"Are you sure~?"

"Mom."

"Alright alright, no need to kill me with looks Mattie. I'm just having fun." His mother laughed as Mathew relaxed his glaring face.

"Mom!" Alfred dragged out, whining. "I'm hungry!"

"Aw~ Alfie! What would you like, since you got up so early?"

"Bacon and eggs and pancakes!" Alfred reminded Mathew of a dog sometimes... a very, excited over nothing, puppy.

His mother giggled at Alfred's eager attitude. "Ok! One plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes coming right up!"

"Alright! I'm gonna go get dressed!" Alfred sped off to his up-stairs bedroom. Mathew sighed.

"Well, I'm going to get everything for our project ready!"

"Need any help hun?"

Mathew frowned. "No thanks. I'm fine."

And with that he left for the store. His mother smiled sadly.

"He never lets anyone help."

* * *

><p>It was only fifteen minutes later when Alfred's mother called him down for breakfast, and only two minutes after the food was gone.<p>

"oh Alfie," His mother sighed, "Didn't I teach you how to chew your food?"

Alfred smiled cheekily. "Sorry mom. Everything was awesome! As always hah."

"Aw~ thanks Al." And with that, his mother started cleaning up the kitchen.

_What should I do while I wait?_ Alfred thought to himself. _I know! I'll play wicked awesome video-games!_

10 o'clock turned into 11 o'clock, and Alfred found himself becoming more and more tired. Soon enough, it was noon, and Alfred was out cold in front of his t.v.

Mathew looked over at him from his bedroom door way, holding art supplies and a laptop. He shook his head and sighed.

"Only you..." He muttered under his breath as he continued his way to the living-room.

* * *

><p>Arthur took a deep breath. He was here. He knocked on the door and waited. Suddenly, the door opened and there stood an older man with a scowl on his aged face.<p>

"What do you want?"

"Uh... Is-" _Shit. I forgot his name!_ The man's scowl only deepened as Arthur tried frantically to think.

"Is... is Mr. Jones here?"

"Who?"

_Crap_. "Jones? Alfred Jones?" The man rolled his eyes.

"Next door."

Then he promptly slammed the door in Arthur's face. Arthur blinked. _Next door..._? Had he really gotten the wrong address? He looked down at the paper he held in his hand, then back up to the door. Yeah. He had the wrong place. He was one number off.

He cursed to himself for being such an idiot as he crossed the clean, manicured lawn to the much less up kept one. He took a deep breath once more when he was in front of the door, and knocked.

"I'll get it!" A really cheerful voice seemingly sang behind the door.

_Please tell me I have the right place..._

"Yes~?" A woman with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes flung the door nearly off its hinges.

_Yeah. This is it._

"Uh, hello, my name is Arthur, is-"

"Mathew!" The woman nearly blew out Arthur's drums with her shout. "Your partner for life is here!"

"Mom!" Another shout (which to Arthur sounded normal in volume...) bellowed. "It's not like that!"

His mother giggled. "Come on in Arthur. It's nice to meet you! I'm Amelia Jones, Alfred and Mathew's mother. Make yourself at home!"

"Thank you very much." Arthur stepped into the house. Mathew came into sight from the door way to what appeared to be the living room.

"In here." Mathew waved. Arthur, with his face as straight as ever, walked in after Mathew.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you boys need me." Amelia smiled and left.

"Ok, so I guess we can start by making the poster."

"Sounds good." And with that the boys set off to work for their project.

* * *

><p>"Hu-wha?!" Alfred jolted awake from his spot on the floor in front of his tv. The game controller was imprinted in his gut and a wrapper from a McDonald's burger was attached to his face. He pried the wrapper from his face, stood up and stretched. When he relaxed he looked around.<p>

"Oh yeah!" He cried, "Mathew's partner! I wonder if he's here yet!"

Alfred raced down the stairs to the living room where his brother and mother were sitting watching tv.

"...Where's your partner?"

"He went home. It's already 6."

"...What?"

Mathew sighed. "You slept through the visit. He went home an hour ago."

Alfred pouted. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Last time I tried that you punched me in the gut!"

"That was an accident!"

"It so was not!"

"Was too!"

"You're sounding like a child!"

"You look like a child!"

"Boys that's enough!" Their mother sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Come help me make dinner. Your father's going to be home soon." She left to the kitchen.

Mathew scowled at Alfred as he stuck his tongue out immaturely.

"Now!"

"Coming."

"Fine I'm coming."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! I realize it's kinda a filler, but it's finally done! c:<p> 


End file.
